The object of the present invention is a storage structure, particularly a car park, with a large number of storage areas, particularly vehicle parking places, arranged helically around a cylindrical shaft, and with a lifting vehicle operated in a helical fashion in the shaft around the vertical axis, the lifting vehicle being fitted with at least one consumer, in particular an electrical consumer, which needs to be supplied.
Such a storage structure, designed as a car park, is known, for example, from the German patent publication of the unexamined application No. 1684721. In this document, the lifting vehicle is designed as a platform which takes an automobile, which is advanced by gearing onto a track which runs helically around the shaft. A vehicle, parked in a drive in box, is mechanically conveyed to the platform and is then helically raised until it is opposite an empty parking place. The automobile is mechanically parked in the parking place. Conversely, the parked automobiles can be moved in the opposite sequence from the parking places to the platform, and then by means of the platform to a drive-out box.
The platform is fitted with electric motors to drive it. Additionally, the loading device, by means of which a vehicle is conveyed on to and off the platform, also has an electromotive drive.